Only For You
by Takeru Motomiya
Summary: Ooooh, something I usually never do. This is a Mimato song fic based on a song I wrote myself. Hope you enjoy.. R&R! ^o^


Only For You  
  
AN: OK, usually I'm not a Mimato writer 'cause I just don't believe in it. But for some reason, this just seemed so perfect.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters of course but I do own the song within this story. So be considerate, do not steal or try to reproduce it for your own, cause that's just stupid.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The crowd cheered loudly in the almost pitch-black stadium. A concert of a lifetime was about to be performed. Two extremely large and awesome bands were about to be performing, together.  
Mimi Tachikawa, a solo artist with two hit records to her name. After her debut in the Digital World singing to ShogunGekomon, she decided to pursue her career in the performing arts. Throughout her four years in the business, she has done two tours and has had numerous #1 hits.  
The Teenage Wolves, lead singing being Yamato, followed along with a few of his buddies. Although they began their career at an early age, the immediately hit stardom. Today they stand with 4 hit records, each better than the last. With more then 20 #1 hits, they are one of the most loved bands throughout the world.  
As the stage began to get a little busy with the bustle of the band members taking their positions, two people in particular were noticed almost immediately. A beautiful and long brown hairdo woman stood cernter stage, holding microphone in both her hands. Her long hairdo flowed behind her, altered so it was in long waves, showing off the silver sparkles within the hair. The dress, wow, It was a long beautiful silver and sparkly evening gown, flowing around her curves and over her feet so perfectly. A small slit ran up the right side of the gown, showing off her legs.  
Yamato was wearing something he usually didn't wear too often, a tuxedo. The entire thing was black, right down from the pants, to the shirt, to his shoes. His jacket was opened and his shirt was unbuttoned to about the middle of his chest, showing off his totally irresistable muscles.  
The two were now both center stage. Yamato kissed Mimi on the cheek gently, looking deep into her sparkling brown eyes, "Sing it from your heart..." He whispered into her ear, and giving her a small wink before turning to the crowd and bringing his microphone up, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. It's amazing how many people came tonight! Thank you so much. We've got an awesome line up planned for you so we all hope you enjoy. To start it all off, I'm going to be accompanyed for this next song by an old friend, like, back when we were little! She's an amazing girl and well, just enjoy..."  
With that the acoustic quitar started up, playing a soft melody that echoed throughtout the now silent arena. Yamato took the microphone a little farther away from his face and began to sing in his low and gentle voice slowly.  
  
For many years  
I waited for you  
Hiding behind the shadows  
But one day  
The sun came  
And there was no where left to hide  
  
As his voice carried on, the full band started up and the once silent beauty Mimi began to bring up her microphone, glancing up towards the light while she sang.  
  
For many years  
I waited for you  
Staying in the open  
I watched you silently  
All I know is  
I could never live without you  
At that last word they both faced each other, singing together for the final bit of the song, their hands were latched together almost immediately.  
  
For so long  
Our feelings were hidden  
Now its time  
To prove our love is true  
  
Yamato looked deep into Mimi's eyes, singing alone for a moment.  
  
I've waited for you  
  
Mimi looked back up at give, giving a gentle smile and opening up to sing the next part.  
  
I'll always love you  
  
Then the music began to slow down, the acuostic quitar being the last one to play just as it began. Both Yamato and Mimi sang together, their vioces echoing throughout the arena.  
  
Because I'm only, for you..  
  
The cheers that followed the ending of the song were amazing as both the singers kissed each other gently smiling, afterwards bowing to the audience. Yamato lifted up Mimi's hand into the air, allowing her to give a little spin. Both their hands pointed towards the band after that, clapping at the wonderful job they did.  
  
AN: Yah yah, not my best I know, but hey, writing songs isn't the easiest thing in the world .; Oh well, ta ta till the next story! ^_~  
  



End file.
